regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Vs. Heroes (Part 1)
Summary The Heroes and the Empire fight to certain death in the biggest duel of their lives in order to defend for their faith and glory, even if it means leaving others behind. Meanwhile, Homer teaches Meg about confession by telling her how him and Aarkon grew apart. Part one of three. Characters * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Skips * Muscle Man * High Fives * Dan Zembrovski * Troll Moko * Amanda Highborn * Randy Cunningham * Howard Weinerman *Kazecai Lune *Rikenza Quins *Derick Zembrovski *Tozo Moko *Amelia Highborn *Rayden Cunningham *Henco Weinerman *Milly Lune *Rilanla Quins *Danielle Zembrovski *Tila Moko *Rina Cunningham *Harriet Weinerman *Americk Highborn * Homer * Meg * Marge * Lisa * Bart * Peter * Stewie * Brian *Lois * Steven * Amethyst * Pearl * Garnet * Lapis * Dusk (flashback) * Rose (mentioned) * Aarkon * Killua (flashback) Transcript (Episode starts with Mordecai getting thrown to the cold wall) (Mordecai coughs and shakes his head) (Rigby was thrown to his side) Rigby:(groans) (Mordecai raises up and summons starbolts) (Lois summons an energy sword from her hands, Lisa's Ember Celica gets fired up, Darwin and Louise summons their weapons, and everyone else does the same) (the Empire backs up as Barnacco walks forward) Barnacco: This is going to be interesting..... ain't it Heroes? (Laughs) (Homer growls) (Meg's hair twitches in anger as some human nerby explodes) (Lois notices this ) (Homer, who was about to fire blast Barnacco, was grabbed by the arm by Lois) Lois: Homer, I need to talk to you. (They transported away , along with Meg) Homer: What? Lois: Homer, go to the house and take Meg and protect her. Keep her safe. Homer: Why me?by by Lois: You'll get worked up in this fight. Meg's powers are already pretty uncontrollable, and yours are too. However, you have more experience with them then her. You can teach her to use them cause if you go back to the fight, you'll bring the whole Earth down. (Homer nods) Homer: Okay, I'll do it. (Walks towards Meg) Lois: Before you leave- (Lois walks to him) there's something I have to tell you. Homer: What's that? (Lois grabs Homer by the face and kisses him passionately) (Lois parts away from him and transports back) Meg: Homer, you okay. (Homer nods) Homer: Come on, lets go. (Homer grabs Meg's arm as he transports into a flame bird and flies away) Chris: They sure about this? Howard: Yeah. They can handle it. (Barranco, Bowser and King Pig are seen fighting the heroes, many Sangheili Storm Hono or Guards, Jiralhanae Storm Honor Guards, and Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guards assisted the Empire lords) (Warden is seen choking Louise and Darwin) Warden: You two can be nice victims of our own glory and faith by the Empire's Glory of Evil, and yet, the battle is still going on. (Anakin faces off with many Empire forces, but one of them used an Energy Sword to slice Anakin's robotic hand off holding the lightsaber until it gets lost) Anakin: Oh come on, I am going to need another bionic hand for that! Kanan: I'll help you, Anakin! (Kanan slaughters many Empire forces) Anakin: Thanks, Kanan. Kanan: No problem. The Doctor: Found your robotic hand a a lightsaber. Anakin: Thanks, Doctor. The Doctor: You're welcome. (The Doctor using the Sonic Screwdriver to fix Anakin's robotic hand in Anakin's hand) Anakin: That's better. I got my lightsaber back. Rtas: Come on. We've got to end this. Kanan: Right. (Scene changes to the house where Homer and Meg finally transports in) (Homer lets go of Meg's arm as he turns back into his regular form) Meg: Homer? Why are we here and not with the fight? Homer:(sighs) Your powers are very uncontrollable. I really don't know why Lois would trust me, of all people, to teach you, but I'm willing to do so. Meg:(smiles warmly) Thanks. Homer:(smiles warmly) No problem. Meg: You sure about this? Homer: Of course. (Back with the gang, an Empire Kraken is seen targeting and firing at Louise and Nicole) *'Nicole': Those a Empire are too tough. *'Louise': Tell me about it. AppleJack: This fight is gettin' too serious! (Gets punched in the gut which ends up crashing into a wall) Ow! Mordecai: But we can't just give up! If we do, we'll lose- (gets punched in the face by a giant robotic arm) All the heroes: MORDECAI! (Mordecai tries summoning starbolts to blast the giant robot thing, but it isn't pretty effective.) (The robot's giant hand turns into a sythe and it stabs Mordecai in the gut, leaving him unconscious) MORDECAI!!!!! Nichole:(to herself) No... Barnacco: Now... let the real fight begin..... (Scene changes to Meg holding a baseball with her hands) Homer: Okay, now grasp onto the ball, but not too tight) (Meg does so, and fire surrounds it) Good, now make it float. (Meg uses her telikinies to do so) Now throw it in this compartment destroyer with your telikinies. (Meg does so, but it hits a wall instead of the compartment which almost hits Homer) (We then see that the wall is covered on fire burns from previous throws) Meg: Argh! I'll never get it right! Homer: Sure you will Meg. Meg: But you tried teaching me and I keep messing up. Maybe I'm not meant for it. (Meg cries a bit) Homer: It's okay. Come on. We've got to end this. Meg: Right. But by all means, how can you teach me? I mean... your so much bigger than me and more powerful than I am, and your teaching a weakling. Homer: I use to think that too when Aarkon started teaching me. Meg: Really? Homer: Yeah. It was right around the time I met Dusk. Meg: Oh . Well... you don't have to tell me if you feel uncom- Homer: It's fine it's fine. I want to tell you. (Meg smiles) (scene changes back to the fight) Rigby: We can not let the Empire win, guys. Louise: Yeah! Rigby's right! But how can we fight them?! Rigby: Maybe we can use our sabers. Darwin: Great idea! *(The gang hesitates. After a brief moment, however, The gang ignites their sabers through Empire's chest.) *(The Empire holds onto the catwalk their life slipping away, and falls on the floor) Barnacco: Oh come on! Louise: Ha ha! Eat that Barnacco! What ya ganna do now?! (As Louise do this, Louise wilds her Gambol Shroud) (The giant robot put chips in the Empire, making them even more powerful) Darwin and Louise: Aw.... curse word. (An Empire Scarab approaches to the gang, regrouping the Empire lines by attack the heroes) Red: Man, that is a lot of Empire lines. Blue: Tell me about it. Louise: Come on team! Let's do this! (Wraps her Gambol Shroud around one of them, and blasts through him) YA! (Darwin fires up his Creasent Rose and starts shooting at them too) (Jul runs up to the two kids with super speed) (As he does this, the two kids try to get him off guard) Jul: You little brats! (Punches Darwin and Louise) Darwin and Louise: Aah! Jul: You never go away, do you?! You just always popping up! Darwin with your, "Hey, I got abandoned and I want to make people happy yet know the truth cause smiles are important, but they are not "attuide, your sensitive heart, and your fake love for Louise. (Darwin looks depressed) Louise: Hey lay off him! Jul: Oh I'm sorry, did I upset miss, "Destrictive and only here because she's weak" Louise Belchor? We wouldn't want that, would we? Louise: I.... Jul: "Destructive Louise " Louise:(firmly) Shut up. Jul:" Destructive Louise". Louise: Shut up! Jul: "Destructive Louise ". Louise: SHUT THE FILTH UP!!!! (Fire and crossbones comes into her eyes) (she wields up her Gombal Shroud and wraps it around Jul. He pulls the trigger and blasts through it.) (Jul grabs Louise's wrist and pushes her and breaks her Gombal Shroud) (Louise gasps) Jul: And just remember human, the Empire will never fall! Gek: (Chokes Richard) And yet, you, earth creature nwmed Richard, shall die by my hand. (Holds an energy sword andmused it to stab Richard in the chest) Richard: AAH!!!! (Lois comes by with her energy sword) (Lois kills Gek with a energy sword) Chris: Way to go, Mom! (A Promethean Watcher suddenly ressurected and heal Gek by using its Forerunner healing powers, Chris destroys the Watcher, but Gek already awakens and used his energy sword to kill Lois) (Many Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guards, Jiralhanae Storm Honor Guards, and Sangheili Storm Honor Guards protected the Empire Lords) Nicole: (Gets attacked by Argan) For our glory! (Holds his Gravity Energy as he was about to kill Nicole while roaring like a jiralhanae and his eyes turned blue of anger) Gumball: Alright. That's it! (Gumball using his claws to slice Argan's face) Argan: Ow! (Angerily growls at Gumball) Seize the animal! (A Promethean Knight grabs Gumball as he growls at Gumball) Gumball: (Scared) Please don't harm me, I might.. I might save your back. (Screams as the Knight opens his helmet to reveal his skull screeching) (Another Promthean Knight stabs Steven in the arm with his Forerunner blade) (Steven summons his sword and stabs Promthean Knight) Steven: Yes! *'Pearl': You did it, Steven. Barnacco: That hybrid didn't do anything. Amethyst: Don't call him a hybrid! Barnacco: Or what ya runt? (Amethyst steps back) Besides, I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Brian: Oh yeah? Like what? (Barnacco waves his hand and the ground begins shaking) AppleJack: Wha- wha in ta- tarnation is tha- that?! (Scene changes to the control panel whe.re Homer and Meg are in meditation mode) Homer: It all started when I was 10 and when Aarkon was 12. (The screen shows white and the flashback starts) (The flashback starts with Aarkon peacefully sleeping until Homer jumps on Aarkon's bed) Homer: Hey! Wake up Aarkon! (Aarkon remains asleep) Wake up Aarkon! Aarkon:(asleep) No.... go away...(Homer pulls the cover off of Aarkon) Homer:Come on Aarkon! (Aarkon pulls the cover back over himself) (Homer groans) (His fist turns into fire and he is aiming it at Aarkon) Aarkon: What do you want anyways? Homer: I have to practice remember. (Aarkon gasps and pulls the cover quickly off himself) Aarkon: Put that fire out now! Homer: Okey dokie. (Homer does so) (Aarkon raises up and flies everywhere in the room with speed nervously) Jeez Aarkon what's wrong with you? Aarkon: I was suppose to help you practice your powers and I have been slacking off ! Homer: You weren't slacking off Aarkon. Aarkon: Yes I was! Your powers are deadly and your not pretty good at controlling them. (Homer's eyes sparkle sadly) But your good at creating and aiming them. Homer: Thanks. Aarkon: Come on Homer! Let's go! (Grabs Homer by the arm and ran really fast until they reach a cave) Homer: AWESOME! Aarkon: I know. I'm pretty fast. Homer: No. I'm talking about the cave. Aarkon:(sadly) Oh. Homer:(laughs) I'm just kidding Aarkon. Aarkon: Oh.(chuckles slightly) Okay, let's get down to business. (Homer floats very high) Uh.... Homer, you can stop floating now. Homer: I I can't. Aarkon: Now Homer you and I know you can control your flying. Homer: But I'm not doing this. (Homer floats backwards) AHHH!!!!! Aarkon: HOMER! (Follows him through flight) (Homer stops flying and falls roughly on the wall) (Aarkon uses his telikinies to grab Homer from the wall) (Aarkon gasps and sees a weird prophecy) Homer: Uh.... Aarkon?.... Aarkon: I.... (Homer waves his hand over Aarkon's face) Homer: Aarkon. (Aarkon doesn't move) AARKON! Aarkon: Hu, what? Homer: What's wrong? (Covers the prophecy) Aarkon: Nothing. (Homer burns Aarkon's suit) AAH! (Aarkon moves away) Homer: Is that a prophecy?! Aarkon: No. Homer: Aarkon, I know it's a prophecy cause I know what prophecys are. How long have you been hiding this from me? Aarkon: Five months. But I have a good reason! Homer: It's not about protecting me is it? Aarkon: Yes. Homer:(groans) What's so dangerous about this prophecy anyways?! Aarkon: Don't do it! (Homer does so anyways) Homer: I destroy the world? Aarkon: No no, it's just a stupid prophecy. Homer:(crying) Your lying are you? Aarkon: No.... I'm not. It's just- Homer: That's what the prophecy says! Aarkon: But it's wrong! Homer: Have any proof on it?! Aarkon: No but- Homer: Exactly! I know a weakling like me will destroy something eventually ! Aarkon: Your NOT WEAK! Homer: THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO CONTROL MY POWERS!? (Out of nowhere, the prophecy glows and the hole in the prophecy opens sucking Homer in) Homer: AHHHH!!!! AARKON HELP ME! Aarkon: HOMER!!!!(Aarkon grabs Homer's arm and he tries to get him out) Don't worry, (groans ) I've goy you.(The hole sucks Homer in more with force) Homer: AHH!!!! AARKON!!!!! (Something from Homer's shirt falls onto the ground as the hole closes) (Aarkon grabs the thing that fell from Homer's shirt) (The thing is a locket. As Aarkon opens it, there's a picture of Homer and Aarkon) (Scene changes to Aarkon in the present holding the same locket) Aarkon: Homer, I just wished I would've taught you how to control your powers more often. (All the sudden, he sees a portal and goes into it) (Back with the gang) Gek: (The ground still shakes) What is happening to the surface of Kamchatka?! (Suddenly, a swarm of Flood forces appeared, coming out of the ground) Barranco: Could it be, the Flood. Jul: Looks like the heroes will now be a feast to the parasites. Barranco, Bowser and King Pig: Empire forces, retreat to the holy temple for now! (As many Empire ground forces get to each Forerunner structures, the Flood started to assimilate every corpses of dead Empire forces and dead corpses of Gems, reanimated them into each type of Flood Combat Forms) Stewie: Crap, we are screwed. (A Flood Infected Form crawls on Mordecai and is about to assimilate him into a Flood Combat Form) Anthony: Look! Mordecai is turn into a Flood Combat Form. Roger Baxter: How did he do it? Blythe Baxter: No idea. Mordecai (Flood Combat Form): (Gravemind voice) Every journey shall be nigh, by becoming the one with the monument to all your sins Rigby: What are you going to do with us? And whats with your voi- (Gets attacked by a Flood Tank) Mitch: What's happening to Mordecai? Skips: I don't know. He attack Rigby. I wonder what he caused a Flood Infected? Tails: What could cause him? Sonic: Chaos. Vinny: Who? *'Sonic': Chaos. That Flood Infected Form was Chaos. *'Wander': I'll take care of Chaos! *'Sonic': Wander, no! *(Wander beated up Mordecai Combat Form, Suddenly Mordecai Combat Form stabs Wander in the chest) *'Sylvia': Wander, no! *'Red': How can we stop him? *'Rigby': Just leave it to us. Mordecai! The Flood Infected is using you for your power. When it gets what it wants, That will crush you. You know it's true. *'Mordecai (Flood Combat Form)': pained I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes. Anything. *'Mordecai (Flood Combat Form)': Thank you. *'Troll Moko': You're welcome. *'Mordecai (Flood Combat Form)': (Grunts) *'Amanda Highborn': What's wrong? *'Mordecai (Flood Combat Form)': (Screams) *(Mordecai is no longer infected by the Flood Infected Form) *'Mordecai': Group, what happened? *'Randy Cunningham': Mordecai, you're back. *'Mordecai': Yeah. I am. *'Anthony': What to go, guys. Your speech to tell Mordecai that he is no longer infected by the Flood Infected Form. *'Mordecai': Yeah. Hey, what happened to Wander? Oh, right. I stabbed him in a chest did I? *'Sylvia': Yep. Hey, what's happening to Wander? *'The Doctor': He's regenerating. *(Wander started to regenerate) *'Howard Weinerman': What's happening to Wander? *'Sylvia': His regenerate start it to complete. *(Wander complete his regeneration) *'Wander': Where am I? What happened? *'The Doctor': Wander, you have regeneration powers. *'Wander': I have? *'The Doctor': Yes. Wander, you're a time lord. *'Wander': What? I'm not humanoid? *'Sylvia': No. You're not, Wander. *'Wander': I'm a time lord. But why? How am I a time lord? How can I have this power that I don't deserve? (Scene changes to Aarkon going through the portal very fast) Aarkon:AHHHHH!!!!!! (Suddenly, the screen flashes white and he falls onto the floor) Oof! (He looks around and sees an unfamiliar place, but see a younger version of Homer, age 10,unconscious) (Before Aarkon could do something, Aarkon sees a symbol above the unconscious Homer which is the same symbol on Dusk's cloak) DUSK?! (To be Continued.....) Trivia *It is revealed Wander is a time lord. Gallery Tumblr nyfpcdFIsD1v024zio1 1280.jpg|Wander begins to regenerate Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Multiple part episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United